Another Round with Kenpachi
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by killercroc. FemKenpachi! Ichigo is running from the insane captain, but the woman has had enough of Ichigo's cowardice and decides to employ a more personal form of combat... IchigoXFempachi! New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Another Round with Kenpachi  
IchigoXFemKenpachi

 **A.N.: This is a request by killercroc. Quick question: what is with all the genderbender requests?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Fempachi! **

_**Shortly after Ichigo got his powers back….  
**_ **Soul Society: 8:45 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo ran and ran as hard as he could. He couldn't figure out why this kept happening to him. He'd just came back to say hi to Rukia and Renji when he'd inadvertently ran head first into the psychotic woman Kenpachi. Or…to be more precise, he rounded a corner and then went face-first into the woman's boobs.

After the initial awkwardness, Ichigo was horrified to see Kenpachi smiling down at the boy. "Well well, if it isn't Ichigo! It's been awhile hasn't it-HEY!" The woman was cut off when Ichigo took off in the opposite direction, speeding away like a bullet. "Get back here, boy! We're gonna fight whether you like it or not!"

"Like hell I am!" Ichigo told her as he ran as fast as he could. "I don't feel like getting stabbed in the gut again!"

Ichigo ran for who knows how long. Sadly, he had no idea where he was going since it'd been so long since he walked the street of the Seireitei. He just made random turns hoping he'd lose the psychotic woman, praying that maybe he could find one of the other captains to protect him. However, his reckless running soon proved detrimental when he found himself in a dead end. And before he could turn back or hop over the wall, behind him stood Kenpachi, the woman grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha! Nowhere left to run, Ichigo!"

Ichigo pressed his back against the wall and paled as the woman stalked toward him. "Kenpachi! I'm not fighting you again!"

Scowling, Kenpachi crossed her arms. "Hmph, what are you scared of, Ichigo? Or is it…" she grinned, but this time it wasn't her usual grin. "You really want something else?" She shrugged out of her tattered _haori_ , making Ichigo stare at her built body.

Now, Kenpachi may be a brute, but she wasn't a complete idiot. Everybody has a weakness and she knew what Ichigo's was after listening to Rangiku talk about it after she'd come back from the world of the living. Not only that, she had a certain attraction to Ichigo that she had been denying for a long time, only deciding to act upon it once the substitute had his powers restored.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear when she pulled on her _obi_ , letting her _shihakusho_ and _hakama_ fall to the ground. Since she never wore any underwear, Kenpachi stood before Ichigo buck naked, her body on full display for the substitute. "Or maybe you'd be interested in a different form of fighting?" she cheekily said. She continued to grin at Ichigo as he stared at her with his jaw hanging…before he fainted from the sight of the nude Kenpachi!

"…What the hell?!" Kenpachi scoffed annoyingly. She knew that Ichigo was weak around women but this was ridiculous. "Tch, looks like I'm gonna have to do something a little drastic…." She put her clothes back on and walked over to Ichigo, slinging him over her shoulder. "Hmm… you know, when I think about it… maybe this is a good thing…" she smirked evilly as she carried Ichigo back to Squad 11….

 _ **A little while later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

"Urghhh…" Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. He attempted to sit up but none of his limbs would move. "Huh? Where am I…I…I…." His words became lost as his eyes took in his surroundings….

He was tied to a huge four-poster bed, red ropes keeping him tied to each of the bedposts. Looking down, he saw to his horror that he was naked. "Hey! Hey Kenpachi! What the hell is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like."

The fierce woman stepped out of the shadows of the dark corner and revealed herself before the boy. Ichigo stared, his blood rushing both north and south as he took a good look at the woman.

Though her body was covered in multiple scars, it didn't detract anything from her sex appeal. Her bandages were no longer on her body and keeping her breasts confined. Ichigo never noticed before due to the fact that she was always trying to kill him but she was pretty stacked. Her black hair sprawled past her shoulders. Her legs, also covered with scars, were toned and led up to her womanhood, covered by a patch of black hair. "Well well well…" Kenpachi said as she walked over to the pinned Ichigo and put a knee on the bed. "Finally awake? Good. It was starting to feel creepy watching you sleep."

"Hey! Kenpachi! Let me out of this! And put your clothes back on! And give me back MY clothes too!" Ichigo shouted, scared at the look the woman was giving him.

"No."

One word was all she said before Kenpachi laid on top of him, pressing her naked body against his. Ichigo gasped in complete shock as the woman pressed her lips against his. Ichigo kept his mouth sealed as Kenpachi licked his lips, demanding entrance. When Ichigo refused to relent, Kenpachi merely smiled before trying a different method. Ichigo's eyes widened as Kenpachi began to nibble on his lower lip; her hands dragging her nails down his side, making him gasp and moan in surprise. Kenpachi took advantage of Ichigo's open mouth to slip her tongue inside, teasing Ichigo's tongue before exploring the inside of the boy's mouth. When Ichigo tried to buck her off of him, she inwardly grinned and began to respond in kind by rubbing her body against Ichigo's, making the boy aroused. Soon the two began to sweat from the intimate grinding. Feeling something brush against her thigh, she looked down and grinned. "Hah! Looks like you're getting into it!"

Never one for tedious foreplay, Kenpachi straddled his lap, the woman already wet from looking at Ichigo's body. Ichigo lay there, unable to stop her as she reached down and stroked him, her calloused hand feeling softer than he'd imagined as she gently gripped them. "Kenpachi…" he moaned through clenched teeth, looking up at the grinning woman.

"See? You do like it!" Kenpachi said smirking. Leaning down she bit on Ichigo's lower lip, causing it to bleed a little. The woman rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she tasted the coppery taste of Ichigo's blood as she rolled her hips, feeling Ichigo penetrate deep inside her. The bed beneath them groaned and creaked as she bounced on Ichigo's cock, feeling it go deeper into her with every bounce. Pulling away from the kiss, Kenpachi licked Ichigo's cheek. "Ichigo!" she moaned, her hips starting to move with a mind of their own. "Oh fuck yes!"

Ichigo had had enough. While he couldn't deny the sheer pleasure of Kenpachi's pussy, he'd be damned if he was going to lose his virginity tied to a freaking bed like some BDSM slave. Kenpachi's eyes widened as Ichigo, using all his might, freed his arms and legs by breaking free of his bondage. Before the captain had time to think, Ichigo's arms wrapped around her and he rolled over, his hips moving rapidly as they rolled. "You want some, Kenpachi? Fine! Then I'll show you!"

Kenpachi laughed as they rolled off the bed, hitting the floor beneath them. "You're going to show me, huh? Big words, Ichigo," the black haired woman taunted. "I bet you'll come way before me!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the woman. "If that's how you want to play it, then fine!" Putting Kenpachi's legs on his shoulders, Ichigo gripped the woman's shoulders and began to fuck her into the ground. "Fuck!" Ichigo groaned as his pounded at Kenpachi's pussy. "You're so fucking tight!"

The battle-scarred woman laughed. "What's wrong? Too much to handle?" she taunted once more.

Knowing that this woman wanted a real fucking, Ichigo decided to give it to her. Leaning forward, he bit down on Kenpachi's shoulders, earning a lewd moan from her. The substitute gripped Kenpachi's waist as he fucked her, not giving her a moment to rest, his cock moving in and out of her at almost flashstep speeds. "How do you like that?" Ichigo asked cheekily as he took his teeth away from her shoulder, leaving a bite mark that was sure to remain for some time.

"I love it!" Kenpachi moaned as she arched her back, her hands going to her tits to play with them, pulling on her nipples to put more fuel to her lustful fire. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Pound my pussy!" roared the captain. "Don't hold back! I love a rough fucking!"

Pulling out, Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi and, with his body moving on auto thanks to his teen hormones, threw her back onto the bed. Kenpachi clawed at the sheets as Ichigo mounted her, fucking her doggy style. "Oho?" Kenpachi questioned with a smirk. The woman gave an uncharacteristic gasp when Ichigo grabbed her long black hair and pulled, making her arch her back further, her boobs bouncing madly with each thrust into her womanhood. "Oh yes!" Kenpachi screamed. Ichigo didn't let up on his vigorous fucking, smacking her ass with his free hand while keeping a tight rein on her hair. The fearsome woman's eye started to roll into the back of her head as Ichigo let go of her hair to grab her breasts, squeezing them hard as his hips slapped against her ass, the sound echoing throughout the room. "Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUCK!" Kenpachi roared as she came, her head thrown back and almost smacking Ichigo in the nose if he hadn't seen it coming and moved his head to the side.

Ichigo felt Kenapchi's pussy wrap around him and squeeze hard, his resistance crumbling like wet paper. "Can't…hold…on!" Ichigo grunted into Kenpachi's ear as he held her tight. "Cumming!"

The two fell onto the bed, Ichigo on top of Kenpachi, as the substitute filled the captain to the brim with his spunk. Pulling out, Ichigo lay next to her, spooning the woman as he tried to cool down. Unable to stop himself, Ichigo taunted Kenpachi. "So…what was that about me cumming before you?"

Kenpachi turned her head around and Ichigo realized he'd said the wrong thing from seeing the smirk on her face. "Oh really? Well… I guess it's time for round two!"

As Kenpachi got back on top of him, Ichigo knew this would be a long night….

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

 __Ichigo stirred from his sleep, feeling like he'd been run over with a truck full of dynamite. "Oh god, what did I do last night?"

"Heheh, I think the question, Ichigo, is what _didn't_ we do last night?"

Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Kenpachi lying next to him, her head on his shoulder. The covers were only up to their waists but Ichigo could see that they were both covered in bite marks, scratches, hickeys and bruises. "I must say, Ichigo, you have to be the best lay I've had in a long time." She leaned forward and smirked at Ichigo's blushing face. "I guess this makes me your girlfriend, huh?"

"Girlfriend?!"

Before the matter could be discussed, the door to the room burst open, revealing a smiling Yachiru. "Yay! Kenny and Ichi finally did it!" Ichigo moved to cover himself as the girl hopped up onto the bed, though Kenpachi just merely sat up. "Kenny, are you and Ichi going to be together?" Yachiru asked her adopted mother.

Before Ichigo could stop her, Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear. "Yep! We're one big happy family, aren't we, Ichigo?" she said laughing. Ichigo sweatdropped at Yachiru's giddy expression.

"Yay! Ichi's my daddy!" The happy Yachiru eagerly jumped onto Ichigo, cuddling against him as she pushed her head into his chest.

Ichigo merely sat there embarrassed as Kenpachi wrapped an arm around him, laughing at his expression. ' _This is going to be hard to explain to Dad and my sisters….'_

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Another round with Kenpachi  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXFemKenpachi

 **A.N.: This chapter was requested by The Immortal Doctor Reid.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Fempachi!**

 _ **6 Months Later….  
**_ **Kenpachi's Room: 10:45 PM**

"No."

"I want one, Ichigo."

"NO!"

"Aww c'mon! Yachiru always wanted a little brother or sister!"

"I said NO!" Ichigo huffed as he turned away from Kenpachi, his girlfriend scowling at him from the other side of the bed. "For the last time, Kenpachi, I'm not knocking you up! I'm not ready for kids yet!"

Kenpachi looked at her boyfriend and rubbed his shoulders grinning, leaning forward until Ichigo could feel her breath. "Well your dad seems to be down for the idea…."

"That's because all he cares about is getting grandkids!" Ichigo retorted.

Scowling, Kenpachi sat back with her back against the wall, staring at Ichigo. As usual, she was naked, always sleeping nude with Ichigo wearing sweat pants to bed. Her eye narrowed as she stared at Ichigo. "C'mon Ichigo. Just imagine how powerful our kids would be."

Ichigo turned around and his scowl grew. "You just want to fight our kids!"

Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear, just imagining the possibilities. "What's wrong with that?" She pushed the blanket away from her, revealing her naked lower half. "Besides, you've been a great father to Yachiru, so I don't see the problem."

Ichigo stared at the bed in contemplation. "Yeah but… a baby's different…" He looked up and paled when he saw Kenpachi holding ropes in her hands.

"I'm tired of talk, Ichigo. This is going to happen whether you like it or not!"

Grabbing Ichigo, Kenpachi pushed him onto his back and straddled his chest. The woman grabbed his arms and quickly tied them to the bedposts; the same fate awaited his legs, though not before she pulled off Ichigo's pants. "You know, I'm having a weird sense of Déjà vu," Kenpachi noted as she stared down at Ichigo's naked body while sitting on his chest. "This reminds me of the first time we fucked."

Ichigo scowled up at the woman. "You mean how you kidnapped me and dragged me to this room?"

"Hah!" Kenpachi laughed as she laid on top of Ichigo, her body pressing against his. "I forgot, was this before or after you rocked my world?"

If Ichigo had an answer, it was lost when Kenpachi kissed him, her rough lips pressing hard. Ichigo cried out as Kenpachi dragged her nails down his sides, scratching Ichigo and making him hiss from the pleasurable pain. Unable to move, all Ichigo could do was bask in the pleasure as Kenpachi began to grind her body against his, working his manhood to life. As Kenpachi began to lick his neck, the boy gasped as the woman grabbed his semi-hard cock and began stroking it to full hardness. "Kenpachi…" Ichigo moaned, his resistance to his girlfriend crumbling like chalk.

"Hahahah… see?" Kenpachi grinned before pressing her lips against his. "I know you can't resist this," she said as the kiss broke. Straddling his lap, Kenpachi rubbed her wet snatch against his shaft, getting it wet from her dripping folds. Never one for long foreplay, Kenpachi lowered her hips down, letting Ichigo's cock push into her womanhood. "Ohhh…" Kenpachi moaned, her eye rolling into the back of her head. Ichigo watched as she sank all the way down to the base of his shaft, her head rolled back from being filled. "Ichigo…."

Setting her hands on his chest to steady herself, Kenpachi slowly rolled her hips, pleased to hear a lewd groan from Ichigo before laying down on top of him again, their lower halves still connected. Keeping her arms around Ichigo's neck, Kenpachi swallowed Ichigo's moans with a deep kiss as she lifted her hips and slammed back down. The bed shook as Kenpachi treated Ichigo like her own personal trampoline, the sound of Kenpachi's ass slapping against Ichigo's hips echoing throughout the darkened room. Ichigo closed his eyes and basked in the pleasure as his girlfriend rode him. It amazed him every time they fucked just how tight she was, as if it was the first time all over again. His tongue sloppily collided with hers as she continued to ride him.

Remembering how cheeky Ichigo was when they first got together, Kenpachi broke the kiss and taunted at the boy. "Hey Ichigo, remember when we first knocked boots and you broke those restraints? Where'd that strength of your go to? Or is it that you've gotten soft in the past 6 months." She halted her movements, resting herself on top of Ichigo and letting her sweaty body cool down. "If that's the case then I don't want your kid anymore. Having a weak man's baby seems dumb to me."

Ichigo knew that she was playing him. However, he couldn't resist taking Kenpachi's bait; he was feeling too good to let this stop now, not when he was practically balls deep inside her. Taking a deep breath, he thought about his choices and made the obvious decision. ' _Aww screw it! If she wants it, she'll get it!'_

Hearing the ropes begin to break, Kenpachi grinned in anticipation, rolling her hips to drive Ichigo's sheathed cock deeper into her. As the ropes wrapped around his wrists and ankles snapped, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, his hips going into overdrive. Kenpachi cringed and gasped as Ichigo slammed against the entrance to her womb; it hurt, but in a good way. "Yes!" she screamed as Ichigo lay into her. "YES! ICHIGO!"

Having his very intimidating girlfriend scream his name like it was the only word she knew flipped Ichigo's switch. Grabbing Kenpachi's waist, Ichigo arched her back, making her large breasts bounce madly as he continued to shove his manhood into her tight pussy. Closing his eyes, Ichigo grunted and closed his eyes as he felt her hot walls tighten around him, almost begging him to give her his semen.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo pulled out of Kenpachi, who for once moaned pitifully in want. "Ichigo…what the fuck?" she gasped, her breathing ragged from Ichigo erratic pounding. "Who told you to stop?"

"I just wanted to change positions. That's all," Ichigo clarified. Lying on his side, Ichigo cuddled up to Kenpachi and spooned her, raising her leg.

"Tch! Ichigo, we've been over this! I don't care what position we're in. If you're gonna fuck me, FUCK ME!" Kenpachi roared, annoyed that her train of pleasure had been derailed for this."

Reaching around, Ichigo squeezed Kenpachi's breasts playfully before pushing his cock back into its new home. "I know, but I prefer it this way. And besides…." Ichigo started to piston into Kenpachi like mad, as if he was trying to punch a hole straight to her heart. "I can go deeper inside you like this."

If Kenpachi had any arguments, they were lost forever as her womanhood was given a permanent impression of Ichigo's cock, the head of Ichigo's dick lodged inside her womb. "FUCK!" Kenpachi cried out, her body seizing up as her orgasm began to unravel. "ICHI…ICHIG…ICHIGOOO!"

Ichigo buried his face in her black hair as her pussy tightened around him, her juices staining the bedsheets as she came. Still, not even the iron-tight vice of Kenpachi's pussy could stop Ichigo, his hips never stopping once and continuing to thrust into her.

Regaining her senses after several minutes and realizing her womb was still being battered like a castle door, Kenpachi turned her head. "Wait…stop for a moment…." Curious, Ichigo halted his movements and panted from exhaustion, his sweaty body pressed against hers. Pulling away from Ichigo, Kenpachi got onto her hands and knees and pulled off her eyepatch. Now released, Kenpachi's spirit energy pulsed yellow. "If we're going for favorite positions, then fuck me doggy style. And raise your spirit energy to the max," Kenpachi demanded. "I want to enjoy this fully. Just remember not to pull out."

Nodding, Ichigo mounted his girlfriend, gripping her waist. As he entered her womanhood for the third time, his body radiated blue spirit energy. Before going gung ho on Kenpachi's pussy, Ichigo leaned down and pressed his chest against her sweaty back before fondling her swaying breasts. "Last chance, Kenpachi. If I start now, I don't know if I'll be able to pull out in time," he warned.

Kenpachi turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo, for the last time, I want your baby. Don't pull out. Otherwise I'm gonna chain you to the bed this time…" she threatened ominously.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ichigo said before leaning back, his hands going to her ass and spreading her cheeks. Before Kenpachi could fire off a plea or retort the bed began to shake as Ichigo began to pound his girlfriend with all his might. His hips were slamming against Kenpachi's ass so hard it the sound began to resonate throughout the room like thunder. Kenpachi thought for the first time that this was not a good idea; she'd never felt Ichigo fuck her like this, it was so hard. Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration, Ichigo went the extra mile and grabbed Kenpachi's hair and pulled hard, her back arching as he smacked her ass.

"YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT!" Kenpachi screamed. Her mind went blank as Ichigo not only continued to thrust into her womanhood at lightning speed but paint her ass red with one hand while pulling on her hair like she was his personal stallion with the other. "OH GOD, ICHIGO! DON'T STOP!"

As Ichigo felt his peak finally rush through his lower half, he noticed something odd. Their bodies were no longer glowing with their respective colors, Ichigo's blue and Kenpachi's yellow. Their spirit energy had coalesced together and now they were both glowing emerald green. As the hot rush flowed through his cock Ichigo slammed his hips into her one last time, letting go of her hair to grab at Kenpachi's tits. As he squeezed them tight he closed his eyes. "CUMMING!"

"YES!" Kenpachi roared as she came along with her boyfriend. No other part of her body mattered to her anymore as she felt Ichigo's cum shoot straight into her womb, her mouth opening up to release an incoherent moan.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Ichigo on top of Kenpachi, where they panted and lay sweating profusely. Sighing softly, Ichigo pulled out of Kenpachi and pulled the covers over them, cuddling next to her as he felt exhaustion overwhelm him. "Damn…" he panted. "My dad's going to have a cow when he hears this."

He heard a soft chuckle from Kenpachi before she turned over to face him, her face inches from his. "Hah, please. I'm sure you're gonna be a great dad to her, Ichigo. I wouldn't have dragged you to my bed in the first place if I wasn't sure of at least that."

"Wait, how do you know it will be a girl?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Patting her filled stomach, Kenpachi kissed his lips before whispering into his ear.

"Mother's intuition."

 _ **1 Year Later….**_

 __"Waaaaaaaaah!" cried little Masaki as Ichigo tried for the umpteenth time that night to get her to stop crying. His eyes showed a boy who'd been through a lot in the past year.

"Um… Kenpachi? Little help?" he called into their room.

Kenpachi emerged from the doorway, back to normal after quickly shaking off the baby-weight. Taking Masaki from Ichigo, Kenpachi gently cooed and rocked her until the baby's cries subsided. "Heh. Ichigo, you can whoop Aizen's ass but you can't get one baby back to sleep. Now that's just sad…."

Ichigo scoffed as she lay their daughter back into the crib. It'd been a hell of a year for him, especially after all the grief his father had made when they'd broken the news. More so than that, his father had revealed that he'd already planned their wedding, which was a complete riot for everybody when they got the news that Ichigo was marrying Kenpachi and that they were having a baby together. Ichigo could still remember the after-party; he'd never seen Rangiku or Yoruichi drink that much. Following her back to their room, the two soul reapers climbed back into bed, Ichigo's head slamming against the pillow in exhaustion. "Finally, some sleep…."

"Not just yet, Ichigo," Kenpachi purred into his ear. "You know, I've been thinking… now that we're a family now and all…."

Groaning, Ichigo rolled over. "Oh for goodness sake, Kenpachi! I'm NOT knocking you up again… not until I've had a decent night's sleep…."

Ichigo heard a sigh from his wife before hearing clinking. "Are we really gonna have to do this again?" Turning around, Ichigo saw to his horror chains in Kenpachi's hands.

"And once again, Ichigo…I'm getting a feeling of Déjà vu…."

The End


End file.
